Unknown Part I - It Begins
by PrincessMajorGoof
Summary: Three friends that have been long separated soon meet up, but for what reason? The creatures that were causing havoc just suddenly disappear, only leaving a portal. Now with the monsters loose things couldn't get worse, but what happens when other dimension jumpers want the team's heads as a trophy?


IT BEGINS

Blaire's POV

The sound of crunching can be heard as Blaire makes her way throughout the meadow, the trees bare without leaves and the branches reaching out as if they were trying to grab something. Blaire's cloak softly ruffles the grass as she walks with her bow slung across her back and a sword to her side. She looks up only to see different 'platforms' floating throughout the endless skies, each one having a different biome with it. She looks back down and starts to walk once more, only to be interrupted by the ground thumping almost like a heartbeat. Each thump getting louder as the trees start to topple over from the same direction the noise is coming from. Without hesitation, she quickly makes her way over to the nearest tree and jumps up on top of a branch, her cloak making it hard for the 'creature' to see her. Blaire reaches for her bow and loads it with an arrow as she awaits for her target, steadying her breathing with a look of determination on her face.

The creature lets out a furious roar as its heads slither out from the trees and into the open, the body soon to follow behind. The creature stands tall, towering the trees about three times. She studies the creature and scoffs 'I didn't know these even existed, but with all the "jumpers" around I wouldn't be surprised.' From what she could tell the creature is known as a hydra and that the hydra terrorized thirteen known dimensions and is soon moving to another. She had to stop it before it could take out anymore innocent lives.

Blaire takes an arrow from her quiver and pulls it back, looking for an opening knowing she can't miss this shot. One of the hydra's heads moves in front of the others, tilting its head towards the direction Blaire is at. She takes this opportunity to release the arrow, slowly releasing her breath along with the arrow. It sails through the air, making a slight screech as it reaches the hydra's head, nailing it right in the eye. The hydra lets out a furious roar as the middle head breaths fire in the same direction the arrow flew, the flame engulfing anything that stands in its path. Blaire quickly jumps down and rolls away from the tree, making sure to put some distance as the fire reaches the dead tree, incinerating the tree on contact.

She swiftly gets back up onto her feet, moving like the wind and careful not to been seen. The hydra's heads move about to find the victim, roaring in frustration as smoke pilles out the middle head's snout. Blaire stealthily flanks the hydra and sees the tail, taking this opportunity, she dashes straight to it. She hops onto the tail and gains the hydra's attention as she runs up it to the same level as the torso. The heads swoop in for the kill only to be pushed back with an arrow to the eye. She reaches the torso and jumps into the air, facing the middle head of the hydra. Pulling out an arrow, enchanting it before slowly releasing it towards the head. The hydra just snaps at the arrow, swallowing it whole before letting out a thunderous roar.

Blaire lands back onto her feet, facing the hydra without any doubts or fears. The hydra sees this and tries to attack, the heads drilling the air to get to her. She smiles before snapping her finger. There was a moment of silence, then the sound of crunching bones and cutting organs can be heard coming from the hydra. The throat and chest of the middle head has been pierced in every direction with ice, the sharp edges sticking out with blood dripping on them and some of the organs slowing trying to make their way out like a worm in dirt. The hydra slowly falls, weakened but not dead.

Blaire walks up to the hydra, readying her bow to finish the job but before she could there was a powerful blast of what seemed to be like a building just crashed down. The air fills with smoke and eye watering ash, this forces blaire to get down on the ground and place a piece of cloth over her mouth.

The smoke vanishes almost as fast as it came and in the spot where the hydra was, it was replaced by a portal. The portal glowed a dark and red purple, and the air around it seemed to darken and thicken. Blaire shivered at the sight of it. She faintly heard a roar of pain from the hydra that came from the portal. 'I can't let that thing get away again' without any hesitation, she jumps through the portal as it closes behind her, she turns around and sees an image come into view. 'I'll kill that beast and hop out.' That's what she thought before the area around her suddenly turned white and hit an object with a great 'thud'


End file.
